


Ever Done It?

by sorryuser



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, GTOP, M/M, Slutty Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “You ever wonder what sucking a dick would feel like?” Jiyong asked.





	Ever Done It?

“You ever wonder what sucking a dick would feel like?” Jiyong asked, kicking his legs off the couch and inching closer to Seunghyun. That was Kwon Jiyong, a man that seemed to have no filter and Seunghyun had gotten used to, or at least he thought he did as he was caught off guard with wine halfway down his throat.

Seunghyun chocked with sudden laughter, “No, of course not. Maybe the other way around, though.” He said, wiping his chin.

Jiyong seemed to stay in his trance as his finger swirled around the rim of his glass, contemplating his next words very carefully, “I have, and too often to be honest.” His voice was dreamy and he seemed to be mumbling out every single thing that crawled into his head. Seunghyun was already afraid of what might've come out next.

“Yeah?” Seunghyun questioned, standing and moving towards the wine bottle to fill his glass once more, “Is this confession leading to a crazy story?” He said, sitting back in the lounge chair with an exasperated sigh and grin at Jiyong. They were friendly, they talked about things like this but only when it leads to a point or a stupid story. And that's exactly what Seunghyun was waiting for, not what Jiyong had said next.

Jiyong laughed, tilting his head back and sighing as well, “Can I suck your dick, Seunghyun-Hyung?” He asked, biting his lip but with no hint of nervousness in his voice.

Seunghyun choked once more, his timing seemed to be horrible, “Can you what?” He said between coughs, his eyes unable to meet Jiyong's as he nearly coughed up a lung.

“Come on, you just said you wanted your dick sucked,” Jiyong whined, he whined with a shake of his shoulders, like a child.

“Did I?” Seunghyun asked, finally meeting Jiyong's eyes, his hungry and obvious eyes.

“You did,” Jiyong smirked as he set his glass down on the table in front of him and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, staring at Seunghyun with a cocked brow and a patient mouth, a perky mouth that Seunghyun would absolutely love to see wrapped around his-

“I did, didn’t I?” Seunghyun nodded, lounging back in his chair. They stared at each other for a moment, Seunghyun tilted his head and Jiyong nodded his chin as he blinked slowly, drumming his fingers against his leg as if waiting for instructions. And he was, as much of a leader he was he loved to be told what to do.

"Come here." Seunghyun instructed.

And Jiyong was standing, hands behind his back as he made his way to Seunghyun’s seated figure. He stood between the man's legs, staring down at him before sinking to his knees. His fingers running up Seunghyun’s thighs, settling onto his belt buckle, “Can I?” He asked, playing with the belt loop.

“You really want to do this?” Seunghyun asked.

Jiyong nodded.

“Then go ahead.” Seunghyun said with a shrug.

Jiyong made quick work of the belt and jeans, pulling them down just down to Seunghyun’s thighs and stroked his already hardening cock. He stared for seconds that felt like minutes, making Seunghyun shift slightly in nervousness, “You’re not gonna call my dick pretty or anything, right?” Seunghyun joked with a tilted smirk.

“Do you want me to?” Jiyong asked with a quirked brow.

“Absolutely not.” Seunghyun laughed.

“Then I won’t, but it’s bigger than I thought,” Jiyong mumbled, running his thumb over the head and watching Seunghyun's reaction to the action, which had just been his hands tightening their grips on the armchair.

“Than you thought? Kwon Jiyong, have you thought about my dick before? I’m absolutely flattered.” Seunghyun had meant to make a fake gasping sound but instead, he'd made an all too real one as Jiyong's tongue circled the tip of his cock. This reaction made Jiyong smile.

"You taste so good, Seunghyun-Hyung." Jiyong teased.

"Shut up." Seunghyun mumbled, "You said you wanted to suck my dick, so, get to work." He gently slapped under Jiyong's chin, to move him along.

He pushed the tip of Seunghyun's cock against his lips before speaking, "Yes, Sir." The hot heat made Seunghyun shiver and groan as Jiyong engulfed the rest of his cock.

Seunghyun jerked his hips up, “I’m, I’m sorry.” He mumbled, his hands gripping the armrests of the chair impossibly tighter as Jiyong grinned around his cock, “You’re just really good at this for someone that’s only thought about it.” Jiyong hummed around his cock in a silent 'thank you,' sending vibrations through Seunghyun's cock and a moan to slip from the elder's lips.

“Okay, wow, holy shit.” Seunghyun groaned, moving a hand to take Jiyong’s hair in a tight fist without thinking, “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He murmured with eyes shut and using the leverage he had on Jiyong’s hair to push his cock farther into the warm heat without Jiyong even jerking back.

He shivered at the overwhelming sensation of Jiyong’s sinful tongue licking up the underside of his cock, slow and teasing and cat-like, “Jiyong.” Seunghyun uttered, barely enough for Jiyong to actually hear as the man kept making quick work of getting Seunghyun off and savoring the experience. Seunghyun’s chest heaved as he attempted to stall his climax and cough to cover another groan.

“Oh, God, Jiyong.” He tried again with a broken voice as his toes curled in his shoes, this attempt was successful as Jiyong’s mouth stopped its actions with a quiet pop off of his cock. Jiyong hummed as he stared up at Seunghyun, wiping his mouth of excess spit with the back of his hand and keeping his other hand working Seunghyun's cock.

“You almost made me come.” Seunghyun chuckled with a sigh of relief.

“Isn’t that the point?” Jiyong laughed just before he dropped his head once more, attempting to take Seunghyun’s cock in his mouth but was stopped abruptly, “What?” Jiyong whined, hands placed on Seunghyun’s thighs with a pout. He moved his shoulders in a way that had Seunghyun smiling widely despite the current situation.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Seunghyun asked and the question sounded too normal of a conversation yet it had slipped and there was no going back then. And, knowing Jiyong, he wouldn’t mind, considering he hated when things were slow paced and took too long to happen.

“I really do.” Jiyong grinned, slowly he sunk his head back down, taking the head of Seunghyun’s cock into his mouth sensually and teasingly. Seunghyun’s head tilted back against the chair, eyes finding that staring up at the ceiling was easier than watching Jiyong on his knees when attempting not to come so early. Jiyong’s hand stroked leisurely, pushing Seunghyun towards the edge then pulling him back as he squeezed the base tightly.

“What, What are you doing?” Seunghyun mumbled, “Please don’t tease me unless you want to be responsible for my death.” He groaned and Jiyong laughed at that, accepting his defeat and going back to work. And the sound seemed to echo around the loft, Jiyong humming around Seunghyun’s cock and Seunghyun moaning and groaning and talking more sensually than he’d expected.

There was that sensation again, bubbling in the pit of his stomach and making his toes curl once more as Jiyong stroked faster and rubbed the head of Seunghyun’s cock against his tongue and enclosed it in heat, abruptly.

Seunghyun groaned loudly, “Oh, fuck. Jiyong, I’m gonna come.” He warned, gripping Jiyong’s hair and pushing him down once more, come coating the back of his throat and his tongue as Seunghyun came with a sigh. And Jiyong had swallowed without a problem, scooping some of the come from the corner of his mouth and sucking his finger nonchalantly.

“Good?” Jiyong asked with a smile as he stood, moving to fill his wine glass up again.

"Shut up, you know it was great." Seunghyun accused, situating himself as Jiyong sipped from his wine glass leisurely.


End file.
